


Dentro le mie ombre

by EricaGazzoldi



Category: Last Legacy (Visual Novel)
Genre: Childhood Memories, Childhood Trauma, F/M, First Kiss, Forehead Kisses, French Kissing, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Hugs, Love Confessions, Male-Female Friendship, Surprise Kissing
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:00:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28639668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EricaGazzoldi/pseuds/EricaGazzoldi
Summary: Sage ha invitato Anisa a una bevuta fra vecchi amici e lei ha alzato un po' il gomito... Una passeggiata notturna li porta dentro le ombre del passato di Anisa e dentro altri bisogni emotivi inespressi.
Relationships: Sage Lesath/Anisa Anka
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Dentro le mie ombre

L’allegria che pervadeva Anisa era come una nube rarefatta, qualcosa d’innaturale per lei. La faceva sentire leggera, come se stesse galleggiando al di sopra del suo stesso corpo. _Qualche bicchiere di troppo_ fu il pensiero lucido che le attraversò la mente. E fu anche l’ultimo, per un poco.

Sentì Sage scoccarle una battuta - quasi certamente sconcia - ma non le pervennero le parole esatte. Già un paio di volte, durante la serata, il suo compagno di bevute aveva apostrofato i vicini e le vicine di tavolo con trovate di gusto non esattamente impeccabile. Ogni volta, lei gliele aveva ben bene cantate. Per la sua _improprietà_ , si era detta. Perché _la stava mettendo in imbarazzo._ Che senso aveva invitarla a _bere qualcosa per stare un po’ insieme,_ se doveva darsi a _certi diversivi?_ Era là per _lei_ o per _fare conquiste,_ insomma? Ma il suo dispetto, davanti al desiderio sessuale così evidente di Sage verso _estranei,_ bruciava di qualcosa che Anisa non _voleva_ spiegarsi. Ora che si era (finalmente?) rivolto a lei e le sue parole erano andate perdute, si sentiva come se avesse mancato un’ _occasione._ Occasione di scambiarsi abili battute, ovviamente. Che altro avrebbe dovuto desiderare da lui? Che altro avrebbe dovuto volere da quel vecchio amico che conosceva sin troppo bene?

Tese bene le orecchie, per rendergli pan per focaccia in caso di un secondo attacco.

«Annie… Ti senti bene?» indagò invece Sage.

«S… sì» strascicò.

I fini occhi d’ambra dell’altro galleggiarono davanti al suo sguardo annebbiato. La loro espressione era tutt’altro che convinta.

«Andiamo a fare due passi!» la invitò Sage. Anisa non si sentì di rifiutare.

Al bancone dell’osteria, riuscì a ripescare le monete giuste dal fondo del borsello; poi, seguì a ruota l’amico.

L’aria fresca e pulita la schiaffeggiò. Si rese conto solo allora di quanto l’avesse intrisa il calore dell’alcool e della ressa. Al di sopra di lei, fluttuava un disco lunare tremolante fra le nubi.

«Vuoi appoggiarti a me?» si offrì Sage. Il suo tono non era quello pungente e provocante di sempre. Sembrava preoccupato. «Tu… tutto a posto… Sto bene… Grazie» balbettò. Non era la prima volta - ahimè! - che Anisa sgarrava rispetto alle proprie costumate abitudini e alzava un po’ il gomito. Ne fu segretamente indispettita. Aveva sempre punzecchiato o rimproverato Sage per le sue bevute mastodontiche… e ora… Ma si riscosse. Una passeggiata, un po’ d’aria notturna e sarebbe tornata _come nuova._

Andando per le campagne, oltre le ultime case dell’abitato, cominciava a riprendere un filo di lucidità. L’amico la guardava, con un misto d’apprensione e di benevolo motteggio. Per quanto Anisa trovasse Sage irresponsabile e facile all’ira, non si poteva negare che avesse un cuore premuroso.

Le sagome nere degli alberi cominciarono ad abbracciarli. Lei apprezzò l’odore di vegetazione un poco umida.

«Ehi… cos’è?»

Gli occhi di Sage - perfettamente capaci di vedere nel buio, come i suoi - puntavano verso una radura nella quale stavano sbucando. In essa, si delineava una massa più greve e compatta di quelle vegetali. Una massa di pietre ordinatamente disposte, a comporre quelle che sembravano rovine. Lui scattò verso di essa. Anisa lo seguì.

Cenni d’ogive crollate e una gradinata interrotta li salutarono, baciati dalla luna. Un’arcata ancora abbastanza integra e solida si levava un poco dal terreno, come l’ingresso di una cripta. Alcuni gradini che scendevano verso il suo interno completavano quell’impressione. Una mano fredda calò sul petto di lei. Conosceva quel genere di posto, purtroppo.

«Fantastico!» si entusiasmò invece Sage. E si lanciò all’esplorazione.

«Dove vai? Fermati!!!»

Ma già l’altro era scomparso dentro la bocca opaca. Ad Anisa, non restò che mettersi sulle sue tracce.

L’unica cosa che incontrò, scendendo quelle scale di pietra, fu un compatto silenzio. E ciò fu peggiore di qualsiasi minaccia.

Sentendo qualcosa di freddo stringerle il cuore, proseguì.

Pose piede su un pavimento che suonò duro sotto i suoi stivali. Sul suo capo, volte acute reggevano il soffitto della sala. Una serie d’archi e di nicchie scandiva una galleria che pareva interminabile.

Anisa sbatté le palpebre. Dell’amico, nessuna traccia. Cercò di non ascoltare il sudore freddo che le pungeva la fronte.

«Sage! Sage!»

La sua voce si addensava sotto le volte, ricadendole sul capo in forma d’angoscia. Si ripeté che _quel cretino_ le stava solo giocando uno scherzo. Che si stava solo nascondendo. Che si era solo ficcato in qualche angolo per esplorare le ragnatele. Un groppo in gola cominciò a intralciare i suoi richiami. Tacque per un poco.

Ma il silenzio non la aiutò. Il vuoto di suoni lasciò spazio a immagini brulicanti come spettri, usciti dai recessi della memoria di Anisa. Figure incappucciate e ammantate di nero, radunate in una sala come quella, per raccogliersi in minacciosa compostezza. Lei, bambina, che cercava di celarsi - benché fosse la benvenuta, laggiù. Benvenuta a causa di _suo padre._

_Annie, fa’ silenzio._

Ma lei _faceva già silenzio._ A malapena osava respirare. Non c’era bisogno che sua madre glielo dicesse…

Poi, la consapevolezza di uno sguardo che _la cercava._

_Cosa fai? Saluta il papà!_

No, non voleva salutare “il papà”. Non voleva sentire il suo volto colare dentro di lei come gelo…

Sobbalzò. Una mano le si era posata sulla spalla.

Il suo gomito scattò all’indietro, colpendo qualcosa che somigliava a una faccia. Avvertì un gemito rauco. Si voltò e sguainò la spada. Nello stesso attimo, riconobbe l’altro.

«S…Sage…! Che accidenti…!» sbottò, rinfoderando la lama.

L’amico la guardava, fra lo spaventato e il perplesso. Dal suo naso, colava un rivoletto di sangue. Alcune delle sue stille gli rosseggiavano sulle labbra.

«Scusa, Annie… Non volevo spaventarti…» balbettò.

«Si può sapere dov’eri andato a cacciarti?!» La gola di Anisa scaricò con violenza la tensione di quei momenti. Sage ne fu quasi esterrefatto.

«Ero là dietro…» E indicò un punto del quale all’amica, in quell’istante, non importava assolutamente nulla.

Fissò invece il viso dell’altro, mentre la rabbia lasciava spazio alla preoccupazione.

«Non è rotto, tranquilla…» la rassicurò Sage.

Nondimeno, lei si avvicinò. Le sue iridi verdi danzarono sul filo di sangue.

«Scusami…» mormorò. Poi, tese timidamente le dita verso le guance dell’amico. Lui sgranò gli occhi: una _carezza_ da parte di Anisa. Non era da lei tanta tenerezza. Sembrava quasi innaturale.

La pelle di Sage quasi la scottò. Aveva sempre notato una temperatura corporea elevata in lui. Gli dava sovente della “testa calda” e poteva considerarlo un termine tecnico.

O dèi, _quanto aveva bisogno_ del suo calore, in quel momento… Era ancora preda dei suoi ricordi agghiaccianti.

«Permetti… Ti tampono il sangue» gli propose.

«Fa’ pure» concedette Sage, con un sorriso fra il sornione e il languido.

Anisa estrasse un fazzoletto ancora lindo e cominciò a raccogliere le stille rosse, con una delicatezza d’orefice. In quella posizione, assaporava la vicinanza dell’amico, la solidità del suo corpo pronto a scattare e a proteggerla… No, non era da lei cercare protezione. Di solito, era lei la cavaliera, la “forte”.

_Ma non qui sotto. Qui, dentro le tue ombre, sei solo una bambina._

Guardò le labbra di Sage. Lì, rimanevano le ultime goccioline scarlatte.

La mano che teneva il fazzoletto tremò. Poi, come per un muto accordo, i volti dei due si avvicinarono.

Il sapore ferrigno del sangue fece sussultare Anisa, mentre il bacio di lui si faceva più fermo. Sentì la mano sinistra dell’altro - quella non guantata di ferro - immergersi nelle onde castano-rosee dei suoi capelli. I gesti di Sage erano lenti, delicati - come se temesse di farle male. Non aveva immaginato così i suoi approcci, quando lui le parlava dell’ennesimo incontro galante.

Anisa sentì la propria lingua muoversi quasi di vita propria, andare a carezzare quella del compagno, con un tremore che credeva di aver lasciato ai tempi dell’adolescenza. Gli sfiorò la treccia, gli premette affettuosamente la nuca.

Staccando il viso dal suo, Sage si soffermò a baciarle la fronte. «Va bene… Adesso, puoi ammazzarmi» disse. L’ironia si mischiava a una malcelata commozione.

«L’avevi premeditato, magari?» fece Anisa. La battuta - che avrebbe dovuto uscirle tagliente - risultò invece distorta come un suono attraverso l’acqua.

«Premeditato… no, per quanto io abbia _quel chiodo fisso_ quasi per principio» cominciò l’altro. Distolse lo sguardo da lei, come faceva ogni volta che cercava le parole giuste dentro di sé. «Piuttosto… _sognato senza speranza?_ »

Anisa sbatté le lunghe ciglia. Una confessione del genere era alquanto pesante, da parte di Sage.

«Da quando?»

L’altro arrossì violentemente: «Più o meno… Da quando ho smesso di considerarti una perfettina insopportabile» balbettò.

Lei rimase senza fiato. _Da circa dieci anni, allora._

Cercò febbrilmente qualcosa da dire. Avrebbe voluto recuperare una dignità sdegnosa, ribattergli che non ci credeva, che _non ci sarebbe cascata._ Sapeva che Sage era un dongiovanni. Perché proprio _lei_ avrebbe dovuto rappresentare _qualcosa di più importante,_ per quel lussurioso impenitente?

Invece, sentì le lacrime agli occhi. Il bisogno del suo calore, del contatto col suo corpo alto e sodo, si ripresentò con più prepotenza. Il silenzio del sotterraneo la lambì con le sue bave.

Tese le braccia verso Sage.

Lui la strinse a sé con franchezza, circondandola come per sottrarla al buio e al freddo. Anisa assaporò il respiro del compagno sul suo collo, il crescendo delle sue fusa. Le mani di lui le premevano la schiena senza la solita sfacciataggine, ma con una forza che sembrava voler superare il diaframma di stoffe spesse e lisce con cui la cavaliera irrigidiva le proprie forme. Aveva sempre trovato disdicevole il fatto che Sage non indossasse camicie. Ma, in quel momento, benediceva il contatto quasi schietto con la sua pelle. Mentre le ombre del sotterraneo lasciavano la sua mente, lei si sentì _viva_ come non mai.

«Andiamo!» le sussurrò il compagno. «Fuori da qui… ci sono posti migliori…»

Lei accettò in silenzio. Nell’avviarsi verso la scala, gli prese la mano. Anisa ritrovò (in quella stretta) tutto il suo bisogno inconfessato di una _fiamma_ che ravvivasse la sua vita scandita dalle scartoffie, di una luce nel cuore delle proprie ombre. Adesso, il suo dispetto e la sua irritazione frequente verso Sage avevano un nome. Un nome che, per pudore, non avrebbe mai pronunciato… ma che disegnò con le proprie labbra mute, fermando i passi di lui per baciarlo ancora una volta.


End file.
